Super Smash BrosMelee The Fanfic
by playdude91
Summary: UPDATED! more action! the smashers are facing their rivals and friends! and some are having the ultimate showdown! this story is complete read and review please
1. Super Smash Bros part I

Super Smash Bros. melee  
The fanfic  
Chappy one ^_^  
  
One day, Peach and Zelda and Samus were in the mall  
  
Zelda: WOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! This place is hhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach: SOOOOOOOOOO many stores and crap free.  
  
Samus: Yep video games are only 30$ each!! ^___________________________________________^  
  
After buying a truck load of stuff, they went home until(MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH*cough*AHAHAHAHAHAHAHQHA*oops*hahahahahahahah ahxbvdcghvdfhvgvdkcvzsgdvgjyzvcgdvghzsdvf*snore*.)  
  
Peach: What the heck was that!  
  
Samus: have no idea  
  
Zelda: How about *says it really fast* lookbehindyoubeforeyougeteatenbyheck.  
  
Giga Bowser: LOOK! BARBIE DOLLS!!!!!!!  
  
Every body runs but then Peach tripped.  
  
Suddenly Giga Bowser got Peach and ran for life( don't ask me why)  
  
Peach: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelda: crap  
  
Samus:...........................IT WAS NOT MY FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLTTTT!!!!!!!!!! GET IT!  
  
Zelda: O_O  
  
Meanwhile the smash bros. were making a commercial  
  
The musical:  
  
Mario: oh ..  
  
Yoshi joins in: We punch each other and we cry  
  
The smashers: We really don't know why  
  
Mario&Yoshi: We get really very badly hurt  
  
The smashers: or go flying through the sky  
  
Melee HIGH IN CAFFEINE BABY! mode  
  
Fox: runs everywhere  
  
Link: *jumps up and down*  
  
Ness: sugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar  
  
Kirby:*buries head under ground*  
  
Suddenly..  
  
Zelda: PEACH HAS BEEN um umm uh..  
  
Samus: kidnapped.  
  
Mario:* faints*  
  
Marth: how?  
  
Zelda: well you see we were at the mall and Giga Bowser came and um uhh What was the word?  
  
Samus :* sigh * kidnapped  
  
Mewtwo: this is boring everything is just * mew2 plushie falls on his head * yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Enter the watchamacallit I mean portal ^__^  
  
The smashers were playing rock paper and scissors to see which four people  
  
Will fight the next villain and it was the swords men who were lucky enough.  
  
But mean while in the MH house a strange unknown hand came to Peach who was  
  
Trapped in a box and had no way out.  
  
Unknown hand: well hello Peach.  
  
Peach: who are you?  
  
Unknown Hand: Well I am Fiendic hand  
  
Peach: hi! Nice to met you I mean get me outta hhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeeee  
  
Fiendic Hand: Want me to continue Master hand?  
  
Master Hand; sure  
  
Peach gulped as Fiendic Hand went closer to suck her DNA ( owies)  
  
Then  
  
Peach: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
The smashers found a portal with a guy standing next to it  
  
Guy: so YOU think that YOU can get through THIS portal?  
  
Link: wanna fight about it  
  
Link got out his Master Sword when he realized that the Guy was Seshomaru Holding the Dark Tsaiga ( I made it up)  
  
Link: gulp  
  
Seshomaru: Let's fight then  
  
Link did his moves first. He did a upward slash and did a combo move which hit Seshomaru then he did a spin attack, which sent him flying with blood.  
  
Seshomaru: you think that you can beat me so easily!?  
  
All that Seshomaru needed to do was do the simple attack of swishing his blade and then, a HUGE blast came and went right through Link and wiped him out .  
  
Seshomaru: Looks like you lost.  
  
Zelda: You didn't need to kill him! We were just going to stop Master hand you JERK!  
  
Seshomaru: Well you should have told me that  
  
Smashers: 0_0  
  
Back to Master Hand's Palace  
  
Peach: I don't feel so * cough * good  
  
Crazy hand: Of CourSe You dOn'T  
  
Master Hand: Get ready to meet your worst NIGHTMARE!!!!  
  
Peach: Hey that's me!  
  
A girl came in and looked exactly like Peach except for the sword and black dress  
  
Dark Peach: See ya later Peach ' cause your friends are going bye-bye, down the drain you know what I mean. ( liked it well get ready for some anger at ch.3 and it also says boring a lot)  
  
Chappy 3  
  
Dark Peach vs. All the Smash Bros. ^___^  
  
After they went out of the portal Mario saw Peach.  
  
Mario: Peach! Wait you're not Peach  
  
Dark Peach: I came to kill you all GET IT!  
  
Dark Peach formed a shadow ball  
  
Dark Peach: die!  
  
SFX: BOOM  
  
Roy: STOOPID I'm gonna kill you  
  
But Dark Peach was already behind him and she used her dark slap attack combo  
  
Dark Peach: that was boring  
  
Marth: Die!  
  
Dark Peach took out her sword and well hurt Marth ( or maybe killed)  
  
All the Smashers: DIE!  
  
Dark Peach: boring  
  
A bright light came and every smasher got wiped out except....  
  
Mario: So-a you want to-a fight-a me-a?  
  
Dark Peach: You're friends combined bore me and I'd prefer killing you right now cause you bore me  
  
Link: That's what you think freak  
  
Link attacked with his smash attack but he missed  
  
Dark Peach: see what I mean, oh crap I gotta use the bathroom  
  
After a few seconds Dark Peach did a shadow ball and tried to hit Link and Mario But they dodged it.  
  
Mewtwo: That's it I'm gonna blow you away pathetic fool!  
  
Mewtwo suddenly released thousands of fully charged shadow balls at Dark Peach  
  
Dark Peach: Good but still boring. COUNTER ATTACK!  
  
Suddenly all the shadow balls went right at Mewtwo and then  
  
SFX: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capt. Falcon: That's it you're going down!  
  
Falcon did a raptor boost a falcon kick and his smash moves but Dark Peach dodged each hit  
  
Meanwhile at the MH palace  
  
Peach: THAT'S IT!! No one messes around with Princess Peach Toadstool!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peach got a knife and cut the box and ran for life.  
  
Crazy Hand: what was that?  
  
Back to the story  
  
Dark Peach: This is so boring * slaps Sheik into the ground* this is a waste of time *reflects Mario's mega fireball *  
  
Dark Peach: I'm gonna wipe all of you out!  
  
Every body loses three out of 5 lives ( happy or not a lot of slap is coming your way)  
  
Chappy 4  
  
Dark Peach vs. Peach ^____^  
  
Dark Peach was coming back from a very boring battle and she saw Peach escaping Peach saw her dark self and ran for life but Dark Peach was already in front of her  
  
Dark Peach: tis tis no running away from jail Peach: MOVE IT!  
  
Dark Peach: so you wanna get out? Well you have to beat me first  
  
Peach: Bring it on!  
  
Peach did her slap combo but missed. Dark Peach did a shadowball but Peach countered with toad. Dark Peach then took out her sword and tried to hit Peach but Peach dodged every hit. Peach then did the crown hit smash attack but missed, then Dark Peach did a Dark slap combo and almost KO'D Peach.  
  
Peach: Why you little!  
  
Dark Peach: If you don't wanna die, I advise you to quit boring me.  
  
Dark Peach pointed her sword at Peach  
  
Dark Peach: I CAN AND I WILL DESTROY YOU NOW!  
  
Before Peach could know it she was dead  
  
Dark Peach: * sheathes her sword * there another doll now give 50 bucks  
  
Giga Bowser: Thanks!  
  
Chappy five ^_____^  
  
Y.Link : aw man, I lust ran out of lon lon milk.  
  
Bowser: Who cares.  
  
Suddenly something happens  
  
Y. Link : YAYNESS! A BOTTLE OF MILK! * gulp gulp gulp gulp fgsyugfusgfhsg*  
  
Mario : Look guys! It's the-a castle------a  
  
Suddenly they see a guy  
  
Zelda: Hey Look! It's Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: great, more fangirls.  
  
Zelda: Let's mob him girls! * girls start popping out every where* Inuyasha: crap...  
  
Pichu: pichu, Pi...CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
All the girls get shocked like hell  
  
Fangirls: ow.  
  
Pichu walks up to Inuyasha and says "Pi"  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT DID YOU SAY???????????????GAGJGGFDFDFDFG  
  
Pichu: Pi  
  
Pichu then ran for life as one hell of a mad man went after him  
  
Then ...  
  
Kagome: Have you seen Inuyasha?  
  
Kirby: he went that way  
  
Kagome: thanks talking fat huge puffball!  
  
Kirby: -__________- sure don't mention it  
  
Kirby thought: stoopid girl  
  
Then all the smashers get teleported to the Final Destination  
  
Master hand: welcome smashers, you are here because you have to kill your Dumb mortal enemies, rivals, blah , blah  
  
Crazy Hand: NeXt iS FoX vS. ( I'll just call him Wolfen, GET IT!) wOlFeN  
  
_____________________________________________________________________ playdude91: hello please review please reviw blah. Did you like it well if you have any suggestions please review  
  
please ?????????ydgyfsygfyuegfhgjdfhgdfhvgh* cough * please?  
Chap. 6 coming soon. 


	2. Super Smash Bros part II

Super Smash bros. melee  
  
Continued  
  
Chapter Six ^ ______ ^  
  
A battle of rivalry  
  
( I'll just call the guy wolf )  
  
Master Hand: 3 blah, 2 blah, 1 blah GO! Blah.  
  
The Battle Begins. Fox did a fox illusion but missed, Wolf then shot his blaster at Fox but Fox reflected back. Fox started shooting his Blaster at Wolf, but had no effect.  
  
Wolf: Ha! After all these years and this is all you can do? Pathetic  
  
Fox: we'll see about that!  
  
Fox does a dash attack and hits Wolf. Then Wolf goes to the back of the stadium. Fox did another Dash Attack, but Wolf countered with his up Smash attack. Fox lay unconscious.  
  
Crazy Hand: Wolf wins this round!  
  
Master Hand: Next! Ganondorf vs. Link!  
  
Link: so you were here the whole time.  
  
Ganondorf: GET READY TO DIE VGJUGRBVHFHBVJ,SDFVG.  
  
Ganondorf did a Gerudo Dragon but missed. Then Link did a Spin attack sending Ganondorf flying with blood. Ganondorf then Transformed into Gannon his attacks four times stronger! ( and faster )  
  
Link: Oh crap!  
  
Gannon: Now Link Meet your doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmm!  
  
This time, Gannon did Wizard's foot, Link was to slow to dodge it so he went flying with blood. Link did his Smash combo, but Gannon was too fast Gannon then did a Warlock Punch, the charge up was way faster than before So Link who had 30% damage, now had 120% but he was able to grab on to the ledge and get back up.  
  
Link: so you thought I was that easy to defeat?  
  
Gannon: Yeah, but oh well I'm gonna just have to hit much harder!  
  
Suddenly, Gannon's muscles bulked up leaving him two times his transformed strength but his speed got lowered.  
  
Link: Gannon, Get ready to eat BOMB!  
  
Gannon: wha?  
  
Link started throwing bombs at Gannon, Gannon kept his shield up but it went  
  
CFX ( You know what it is ): boom.  
  
Gannon: * confused *  
  
Link: * gets a light arrow * GET READY TO DIE!  
  
SFX: BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Master Hand: Link is the WINNER! ...blah.  
  
Crazy Hand: Next is Marth vs. Roy? Are you sure this is right?  
  
Fiendic Hand: yes.  
  
Marth & Roy:???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ???????????????????????  
  
Smashers: * gasp *  
  
Zelda: oh dear.  
  
Marth & Roy: We refuse to fight each other.  
  
Master Hand: fight now! OR ELSE!  
  
Roy: or else what?  
  
Master Hand: Do your stuff.  
  
Fiendic Hand came closer to the smashers about to get more DNA ( owies )  
  
Marth: fine!  
  
Master Hand: Good, NOW LET THE BATTLE COMMENSE!  
  
Chapter 7 of part two ^ _______ ^ Dearest friend do I have to kill you? ( chap titles are up because I want to try it out.)  
  
Crazy Hand: 3, 2, 1, gO!  
  
Marth attacked first, he did a dancing blade attack but at the final slash roy countered making Marth go flying back to where he started. Roy attacked With blazer, but Marth countered making him stunned for a few seconds. Then, Marth attacked with another but more dangerous dancing blade leaving Roy unable to counter since it was too fast.  
  
Marth: * panting * so you want more?  
  
Roy: bring IT!  
  
Both of them attacked head on. They did their combos each one tying in strength, but when they did their final slash of the combo, Roy was more powerful making Marth go flying. Roy then charged up a fire blade. Marth started running toward Roy, but Roy was fully chaeged and he obliterated Marth. ( they were fighting with their bad side so)  
  
Roy: I have defeated you!  
  
Marth wasn't there he didn't notice he was obliterated  
  
Master Hand: I'll give you a hint .... he's dead.  
  
Roy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8 of part II ^________^ Rematch.  
  
Everybody was in the little clinic hut. Dr. Mario was trying to help Roy stop crying like hell, his brand new assistant, Dr. Luigi was doing the wound stuff. Fox was thinking to ask his rival to a rematch. Mewtwo was wondering if he should wait his turn to battle or leave. Fox: THAT'S IT1 I'M GONNA HAVE A REMATCH WITH THAT-------  
  
Dr. Mario: Don't cuss.  
  
Fox: ...... * walks out the hut to find his rival *  
  
Meanwhile.. Somewhere  
  
Peach: * wakes up * huh? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's you!  
  
Master Hand: you are now revived and trapped in a metal box.  
  
Peach: Damn it!  
  
Back to the point.  
  
Wolf: so you want a rematch?  
  
Fox: Yes.  
  
The 2 prepared to fight. Fox started shooting Wolf with his blaster as usual it had no effect. Wolf kept running towards fox, but Fox jumped to the other side. Fox started shooting him again Wolf did a dash attack but Fox threw him into the air and did Multi fire ( multiple shots in one pull of a trigger ) Wolf did not notice he had 100% percent damage so Fox did his up Smash attack which sent him flying bye bye.  
  
Chapter 9 of Part 2 ^ _________^ (the more the chapters the more the happy.) Death Poke' match  
  
Suddenly Mewtwo got transported into the land of hoenn, he saw a pokemon It looked like him except for 1 thing, he was robotized by someone. Then the land got turned into a tiny strip of land everywhere was surrounded by lava.  
  
Unknown Poke'mon: Hello my name is Mew3 I have been sent by Giovanni to destroy my predecessor who betrayed him which is you.  
  
Mewtwo: fine let's see if you improved 1 bit over me.  
  
Both of them charged up the shadow blast, a high damage smash attack Then they both hurled it at each other. Since Mew 3 was improved he beat Mewtwo' shadow blast and sent Mewtwo flying, then mew3 did shadow ball but Mewtwo did confusion and it went at mew3 then.  
  
SFX: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
  
Suddenly, Mew3 did a psychic explosion, which made Mewtwo fall in the lava.  
  
Mew3: mission completed time to get a-huh?  
  
Mewtwo threw fire at Mew3, Mew3 did confusion but for some reason it was unaffected. It hit Mew3 in the face and in the "part"  
  
Mew3: * leaves arena * I WILL RETURN MEWTWO!  
  
Mewtwo thought: Foolish mortal he knows that no one can superior me! *mewtwo plushie falls * I hate it when that happens.  
  
Chapter 10 of part 2 ^ __________ ^ The final battle  
  
The mushroom kingdom people ( except Peach ) were leaving the clinic hut When they saw all the Smashers ( except Mewtwo and Peach ) were trapped in a cage.  
  
Luigi: Ma-ma mi-a! who did this?  
  
Pichu: Pichu Pi.  
  
Luigi: ???????????????????????  
  
A voice: he said we did.  
  
Mario & Luigi: gasp  
  
Meanwhile.. Somewhere  
  
Peach: NO ONE I MEAN NO ONE EVER MESSES WITH PRINCESS PEACH TOADSTOOL! ( gets laser cuts through metal box and ran for life)  
  
Crazy Hand: what was that?  
  
Anyway ...  
  
Master Hand: Guard robot get peach.  
  
G. robot: ok  
  
The guard found peach and put her in a laser box  
  
Peach: damn.  
  
Back to the point..  
  
The battle begins. Master Hand did his laser while Crazy Hand threw bombs. Bowser was breathing fire while Luigi was doing fire balls Mario was reflecting bombs.  
  
Mario: Mewtwo! Can you use protect about now?  
  
Luigi: usual-a he's not here when you-a need him---a  
  
Bowser: great.  
  
Mario: Hey! I got an Idea! Bowser you block their attacks while we charge up our ultimate attack.  
  
Luigi: great idea!  
  
Bowser: ...  
  
Bowser started withstanding the attacks while the Mario bros were charging the Fire blast.  
  
Bowser: Hurry up! I can't block this one! Mario: We're ready!  
  
The Mario Bros. unleashed the fire blast, master and crazy were screaming with pain until it stopped. Mario took the key and freed the smashers.  
  
Young Link: I got an idea! Let's go on vacation!  
  
The smashers agreed.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Peach: Some body let me OUTTA HERE!  
  
Fin.  
  
Please review please 


End file.
